Liquid pumps of the type to which the present invention relates typically comprise a pump rotor mounted on a drive shaft in the pump chamber of a pump housing, a pump cover and seal means sealing off the pump chamber. West German Auslegeschrift No. 1255995 shows a pump assembly of this general description. In this pump assembly, the pump rotor is installed on a drive shaft in the pump housing and the pump shaft is supported in a tubular projection of the pump cover. The pump cover is cup-like in shape having a conical bottom wall and a peripheral flange for receiving fasteners such as screws to secure the pump cover to the pump housing with the inter-positioning of a sealing element between the two parts. This cover design is necessitated by the fact that the cover which carries the pump rotor is guided in a housing opening and also so that the surface of the cover can be matched to the pump rotor in such a way that the shape of the pump chamber is defined with only a small gap remaining. The relatively complicated shape of the pump cover of this known design requires that the cover must either be produced from solid material or made as a casting which then requires machining if the walls are to be thick enough to insure a rigid design.